nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Canadian Republic
''Not to be confused with the Republic of Canada. '' The Canadian Republic, commonly referred to as Canada is a North American third world country. It has a population of about 20 million as of a 2013 estimate. It's capital and largest city is Toronto. It is bordered by the Atlantic Ocean to the east, and Manitoba to the west, the Hudson Bay to the north, with the United States to the south. The economy is somewhat resourced-based. There are mines to the north, and a large amount of wood due to the large forests in the north. There are also many fish from the Hudson Bay, St. Lawrence River and the Great Lakes that are also traded. Etymology The name Canada comes from the St. Lawrence iroquois word "Kanata" meaning 'Village' or 'Settlement', although this was mis-heard as Canada by early explorers. Upon confederation, Canada was adopted as the name. After secession, Ontario became the Canadian Republic. History Pre-Secession Before Ontario's secession, it was the most populous province of Canada. The capital was Toronto, and was a very large province, to the south being cities and the north largely unexplored. Secession and Early Years Ontario, along with all other provinces broke off and formed their own nations. Ontario became communist-controlled and formed the Canadian Republic. It quickly went to war with Quebec, easily taking it over. Following this, various infrastructure and economy revamps and improvements were ordered. Government and Politics The Kingdom of West Canada is a dictatorship. Currently, the leader is President Ninja. New motions (laws) will run through the Matte Group, a group of 10 people who will give the president advice to improve the motion. Provincial motions also go through groups like this, provincial premiers however would take the role of the president, as well as rarely individual cities, Law The seven part Constitution of Canada is the supreme law of the country. The Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms guarantees that basic freedom cannot be overridden by the government. The Constitution Act of 2012 declared complete independence from Canada. Criminal courts are generally a provincial responsibility. National policing is oberated by the Federal Office of Law, which is the primary law enforcement in rural areas. Foreign Relations and Military Canada employs a 125,000 person sized Armed Forces, although everyone aged 19 or older are required a minimum of two years military service, although this only occurs during major conflicts. The unified Armed Forces consist of the Canadian Army, Canadian Navy and the Canadian Air Force During wartime, the Canadian military assists Royal Border Guard to defend the borders, and during peacetime they will still often patrol the borders. The government operates Reduced Trade Agreements and Free Trade Agreements with numerous countries, and also has Mutual Defence Pacts or Non Agression Pacts with others. Provinces South Ontario South Ontario is the most populous province in Canada, everything south of Ottawa is considered to be part of this, excluding Sudbury. It borders Ontario and Quebec. The only official language is English. Ontario Ontario is the least populous province of Canada, 70% of people are lumberjacks or miners, they are paid very handsomely, as these are often used for trade. It borders South Ontario and Manitoba, with the Hudson Bay to the north. The official language is English. Quebec This is the only province that has English and French as the official languages. It borders South Ontario, and the Maritimes. It was conquered by Canada in 2014. Infrastructure Transportation Road The road is the primary method of transportation in Canada, the government operates four inter-provincial highways, they are President's Highway 401, President's Highway 403, President's Highway 407 (toll highway) and Highway 7. Non-President's Highways can be adopted by groups, this means they'll clean up garbage, contact the government if there's an issue, etc. President's Highways are maintained by the Ministry of Transportation. Air Four of the large international airports in Canada are operated by the Ministry of Transport, London Intl, Toronto Pearson Intl, Montreal Intl and Ottawa Intl. Air Canada is the flag carrier for Canada. Water Water is a less common way to travel, although some ferries between other territories exist, and often people use boats in rivers or lakes for the hell of it. Education Primary Children are required to at least take primary school, up to grade 8. They are required to learn the following subjects. If a child does not pass all of the classes, they can be forced to re-take the entire grade. *Math *English *History *Science (Units vary per grade) *Physical Education *Health Languages school can be taken in: *English *French Immersion *French *Spanish Intermediate Also known as highschool, teenagers are required to attend Intermediate school. If they fall below 50% in the following subjects, they will take a required summer school course. If they, during this course fail again, they will simply not gain the credit and may not graduate. Subjects include: *Math *English *Basic French *History *Science (Again, varies epr grade) *Physical Education OR Health Each student needs to have at minimum two Optional Subject credits, meaning, over 4 years in high school, they need to take two optional subjects. Optional subjects include: *Second (or third) language. *Drama *Art *Music Demographics Ethnicity There are several major ethnic groups spread across the vast majority of Canada. Some ethnic groups include but are not limited to: *Canadian *French Canadian *French *American *German *Inuit *British Age People in Canada tend to usually live longer due to free health care and other various reasons *Average Life Length: 94 *Population 0-5: 13% *Population 5-17: 16% *Population 18-30: 22% *Population 31-50: 26% *Population 51-75: 15% *Population 76-90: 7% *Population 95+: 1% Gender According to Statistics Canada, the number of males is close to the number of females *Males: 55% *Females: 45% Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Nations